Renegades/Two
TWO luke ---- “HELLO, LUKE.” Those words made him shiver and he didn’t know why. He was just doing a patrol run with his cats when he had seen the familiar pelt and he had just acted. Razorclaws were on his territory anyway, trying to rob some poor rich she-cat who had come to the Alley (for whatever reason Luke hadn’t cared). He didn’t mind that they were rescuing a she-cat he could rob instead. But his shock at realizing that it was Anika had made him sneak up behind her and let the others fight the Razorclaws. “Why are you back?” His voice came out flat and cold. But Anika’s eyes dove to his left paw, where the three claw marks were gouged into his skin. She flinched physically, as if she had been hoping those marks wouldn’t be there. But she had practically given him those marks; why did she look so surprised? “Why?” She gestured at the mark. “Are these your cats?” She glanced around at the rogues fighting the Razorclaws. Luke had no doubt that she had known a gang had come after for looking rich. She had nice fighting skills though, Luke had to admit. “Yes.” He said simply. “Then…” Anika glanced at the scars again. “Why do you all have those?” “Why do you think?” Luke snarled slightly. “Come on, we’re wasting time. My cats are done with the fight. Those Razorclaws will know to stay off my territory.” “''Your'' territory?” Luke didn’t spare her another glance as his Second bounded up to him. “We cleared them all, Luke, you should have joined in!” She glanced at Anika. “Is this pretty she-cat the one we’re going to rob?” “Rob?” Anika repeated. “What is going on, Luke?” “She knows you!” Syora grinned. “You really land she-cats fast, don’t you, Luke?” Luke tried not to look too amused, especially as Anika gave Syora a scathing glare. Syora just smiled sweetly at the calico she-cat. “Anika, Syora. Syora, Anika. Anika, I’ll explain what’s going on as we walk towards the base. Syora, no, we’re not going to rob her. Lead the others back.” Syora pouted. “I thought we were rescuing her for her prey.” “I changed my mind,” Luke waved his tail. “Now go. I’ll be right behind.” Syora shrugged and bounded off. “She’s awfully perky,” Anika frowned. “Who are these cats, Luke? Why aren’t you in your old den?” “Prisoners don’t get den privileges, Anika, I think you know that,” Luke said coldly. “I lost my rights to live there as soon as I got picked up.” “You went to prison?” Anika actually paled as if this was news to her. Her eyes went right back to his scars. “I knew it. You’re harboring prisoners or past convicts?” “I am a convict,” Luke snorted as he trotted through the streets, leading the way for Anika. He didn’t even know why he was so quick to invite her to his base. Maybe it was because she still looked as beautiful as she had when she left and Luke wanted to know why she was back. “My gang is made up of past criminals who want another shot at life. I don’t take the worst, Anika. Sure, some have killed before but who hasn’t in the Alley?” “I know you’re not a murderer.” “You say that and yet you’re the one who told the police that I'' murdered Kiri.” Anika flinched again. “I made a mistake.” “Some mistake you made.” Luke ignored the way she turned her pleading amber eyes on him. What did she want? Solitude and forgiveness for what she had done? Luke would never forget the moment she left, looking so lost and sad, and all he had done was stare after her. But before he could even make it back to his den, the police had tracked him down and picked him up. They put him on trial for Kiri’s murder—the same murder case ''he had been investigating with Anika. There was nobody to change their minds and the judges sentenced Luke to an execution but Luke first served three moons in prison. They wanted prison to take a toll first before they took Luke’s life for Kiri’s. Luke escaped after three moons and had been building his own legacy here in the Alley since then. When the world didn’t want you to be a hero, you became a villain instead. Fine, since he was a murderer now, Luke might as well act the part. He killed other rogue gangs in the Alley and fought his way to make his gang a name. Gang fights weren’t policed and nobody care who died in these parts of town. Kiri had been rich, one of Anika’s friends. Those deaths the police cared about. But he didn’t bother explaining all of that to Anika. What could she do now to make up for her “mistake”? Luke was still being hunted down, but he would forever stand accused of the murder of Kiri. “I made a mistake,” Anika repeated. “Okay,” Luke’s temper flared. “I don’t really care anymore. I have a life to live now, regardless of that case. What are you doing back anyway? You told me you were going to leave and disappear forever.” And take what was my heart with you. Not that he really had a heart now, with all of his ruthless actions. “I came back to solve another case,” Anika said quietly. “There was a gut instinct that something was going on in Ghost Town so I came back.” Luke stilled. He turned and stared at her, his blue eyes blazing. “Another case? What are you doing here for then? It’s not as if it’s an Alley cat that was killed. I assume this is a murder case, right?” She nodded. He snorted and kept walking. “Want another cat to pin it to?” Stars, she could say it was him again and it wouldn’t even matter. Nobody could find him now—he wasn’t little Luke who actually had a home in the nicer parts of the Alley. He was Luke who led a gang, who wasn’t afraid to kill. “I want your help.” Luke laughed harshly and saw Anika wince next to him. “You want my help? After all it’s done for you last time, you dare ask me for help? Look, Anika, I spent three moons in prison for your mistake and then I escaped execution because I didn’t murder her!” “I know you didn’t!” Anika shouted back. “I didn’t realize you would be put to prison for it.” “What did you tell them?” Luke’s voice lowered. His head was reeling with just the shock of seeing Anika and the anger he felt towards her. “What made you even suspect it was me? I knew Kiri—I was her friend too.” Anika ducked her head. “I told them I suspected you had killed her. You hated her, Luke, before her murder, you two had a fight I didn’t know about. You kept avoiding the topic and I just connected the dots and said it was you.” Luke’s mouth thinned. “We had a fight because Kiri wanted me to be with her and when I said no, she threatened to force it. I don’t make a habit of making out with your friends, Anika. And I certainly didn’t think about killing anyone too.” “Didn’t?” Anika repeated softly. “Alley cats kill,” he gave her a flat smile. “And if you lead a gang, you better be prepared to kill.” “They wanted to execute you for Kiri’s death? I thought…” Anika’s voice trailed off. “What did you think?” Luke couldn’t help but feel a little bit incredulous. “A life for a life; that’s what they told me when they read out my final sentence.” Anika shook her head. “I told them I thought you had helped with the murder, Luke. I said you hired someone to kill her. I thought they’d just…I don’t know! I knew you wouldn’t have actually killed her.” “Yet you thought I was involved.” Luke curled his lip in disgust. They were almost to the base but Luke was less and less sure he wanted Anika to know where it was. Anika changed the subject. “Why did you make a new gang?” “Because nobody wants convicts in their ranks.” Luke shrugged. “The Alley gangs aren’t just cats but they don’t want trouble with the law. Only few gangs accept cats like us.” He glanced at his left paw and Anika’s gaze followed. “Those three claw marks brand you as a criminal forever. So even if I didn’t do anything wrong, I’d always be watched. Luckily, the police don’t really know who I am since I’m just an Alley cat. I still owe them an execution, you know.” Anika bit her lip. “And so you took others like you in?” “Others who didn’t deserve their punishment,” Luke nodded. “Renegades.” “Renegades?” Anika blinked. “That’s the gang name.” “But…you said none of them deserved their punishments. So why would you call this gang the Renegades?” “We’re traitors, that’s what we are. That’s what we’ll always be.” And it was true. They were criminals and convicts, cats who had done wrong to Ghost Town’s policies and laws. They were traitors who had betrayed the peace that had once settled over the area. It had been Syora who had brought it up. She had been one of the first Luke found, a thief who had been stealing and messing with other gangs. She was a rumor that Luke tracked down and when he finally caught her, he had asked if she wanted to join his gang. “What’s your gang name?” Syora had asked, shifting restlessly from one foot to another. “I don’t join no-name gangs.” “You don’t join any gang.” Luke pointed out. Syora just stuck out her left paw, where the three claw marks had been embedded into her skin. “No one wants me,” she shrugged. “But I’m fine without a gang. Who says I can’t live on my own? I’ve been doing pretty well myself for five moons now.” Luke had just broken out of prison and he was impressed to know that this she-cat had served time in prison at such a young age. What did she do to be in prison? Luke hadn’t asked and in time, Syora would tell him. Instead of trying to persuade her, he stuck out his own paw. “I don’t really have a gang,” he admitted, “but I want to make one. We can gather all the thieves and criminals who had gone to prison and walked out.” “Ones who don’t deserve their crime and punishment,” Syora tipped her head. “I like that.” “So you’ll join?” Syora shrugged again. “I don’t see why I shouldn’t. We could build a legacy. Show everyone in Ghost Town that we aren’t just convicts to be killed. We deserve our own name, our own titles. We’ll be kings and queens,” she grinned, “Renegades. How do you like that?” “Traitors? You want to label our gang as traitors?” Luke had been a little confused. “That’s what the world sees us as,” Syora’s eyes glowed. “So that’s what we’ll be. We’ll show them what a band of criminals can do. Wait until we have all the gangs under our paw. We’ll be famous!” “Famous,” Luke mused, “and we’ll prove that Alley cats aren’t just evil.” Syora had glanced at him briefly. Her eyes sparked with interest. “What did you want a gang for anyway?” “I want to fight back against injustice. I want to save the Alley cats who don’t deserve to be punished by the law and I want to beat down any gang that thinks they are above everyone. Rich cats too—they’re too pompous and foolish.” At that time, Luke had been thinking of Anika and how she had betrayed him. “Renegades,” Syora sang, “It’s perfect.” ~ The base was little more than a couple of dens smashed together to fit the small, ragtag team Luke led. There weren’t many of them, just six cats in total. Other gangs stacked numbers to twenty, but no matter how outnumbered the Renegades were, they were always better. “Sorry if your pretty paws can’t take the grime but I can show you to a spot where you can sleep if you plan on staying,” Luke told Anika, putting more bite into his words than he intended. She didn’t balk. “I’ve slept in worse places.” She glanced around while Luke watched her instead. Her white pelt was splotched with amber and black, beautiful in the way Luke remembered. Her eyes, both amber and gold, glowed in the dark, gleaming with intelligence. She was still the same size as him. “There are only six of you?” “How many criminals did you want me to take in?” Luke snorted. “I only save the ones who did nothing wrong.” Other than Syora, Luke knew the histories of every single one of his members. Out of respect of the thief, Luke didn’t press Syora. She was his Second and she had helped him on too many missions to count. She didn’t know his story either. When she was ready, she would tell him and perhaps Luke would share his own story with her. Though with Anika here now, Luke knew he wasn’t telling anyone any time soon. He led her to the side den, where he slept. “Spit it out, Anika. What’s this case you speak of?” “I don’t really know anything about it. Zeke told me.” Zeke. The Rose captain. He gave Luke some trouble, only because he was the only captain of the rich sectors to recognize Luke. Anika had been friends with the black tom and so naturally Luke had been too. Luckily, Zeke didn’t like to talk too much, or else Luke would have had to get rid of him. “And so you came to the Alley to just look for me?” Luke raised his eyebrows. “I find it hard to believe that after all this time you would have missed me.” Anika flushed. “You were my best friend. Of course I missed you.” “I don’t miss you,” the words flew out of his mouth. Liar. Luke had missed Anika every single day of his life. The first three months in prison, he had hated her, but after, there was a vicious aching in his heart for the calico she-cat who had been his best friend. And more. Anika’s eyes were soft. “I guess I don’t expect you to miss me after what I’ve done. But I missed you. When my paws brought me back here after ten moons, I knew I had to make sure you were all right.” “Well, I am.” Luke said. “So you can get out and solve the case on your own.” “If you wanted me to leave, you wouldn’t have brought me here.” Anika tipped her head to one side. Luke cursed her mentally for being right. “But the Luke I knew before would have done anything to see justice served.” “That was before some pompous fool decided she wanted justice served on me.” Anika stiffened. “All the facts led to you, Luke. If you were in my position, you would have said the same thing. You were absent the day she died. You came back with such a poisonous look in your eyes and I didn’t find out until later that you two had a fight before she died. You often joked about how Kiri was so annoying that she would one day get on your nerve so much that you would have to kill her.” Luke lost his temper. “It was a joke!” He shouted. “You joked all the time about how you would strangle her first! Do you want to know what I did after I got out of prison? I reopened the case and found out who really killed Kiri and tracked him down. I tortured him and then I tore out his heart and left him there to bleed. He’s the first cat I ever killed and he wasn’t the last.” Anika paled. “You didn’t.” “I did,” he snarled, “and I lead a band of killers. Do you have a problem with that? Would you like to turn us in? Because if you think you can make it out today, Syora will hunt you down and end you before you can even make it to the rich sector.” The calico she-cat stared at Luke and he stared back. They were both changed by the ten moons that had stretched between them. “If I was in your place,” Luke said quietly, “I would have known that my best friend wouldn’t have murdered Kiri. I would have realized that perhaps someone had been pinning the evidence on him.” “Why would anyone do that?” Anika shook her head. “We were geniuses, Anika. And in case you forgot, I never knew who my father was.” Luke curled his lip. “I already know what you’re going to ask. I had a mother and sister. Do you want to know what happened to them, Anika? They died, murdered by the same tom who killed Kiri. I didn’t go after him just for justice for a friend’s death. No, when I found out he murdered my family in cold blood while I was rotting in prison, I delighted in tearing him apart. This is what you left behind, Anika.” “I…I’m sorry.” Luke’s heart ached at the thought of his dead family. “You can stay for the night,” he growled, “but after that I want you to leave.” “I really do want you to help,” Anika pleaded. “You’re the smartest cat I know. You’re the strongest as well.” Strong enough to let you go. Luke thought, but that hadn’t been true. He had broken down after she had left and he had almost let prison break him apart. He would have let them kill him if he hadn’t realized that he wanted to live to find Anika and to break her apart as she had once done to him. “Tomorrow, you leave.” Luke repeated as he turned away. “There’s spare moss in the corner for you.” He stormed out without another word, trying to shake off the memories he had long buried with his conscious. Category:Renegades